Annabeth Cheats on Percy Rewrite
by Percabethforevver
Summary: A rewrite of my story WARNING: Curse words occasionally shorter but better
1. Cheating, Lieing, and Godhood

**~ Cheating, Lying, and Godhood ~**

**Percy's Point of View-**

I was having a walk by the beach when I heard two voices; I kept walking when I heard a familiar voice. 'I it's Annabeth I bet' I thought. When I was walking pass I heard these nine words which released my anger.

"Oh Max you are so much better than Percy"

When I looked towards Annabeth's direction made me angrier. Max, son of Apollo and Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, were making out like there was no tomorrow.

A 50 feet wave rose above me and drowned Camp Half- Blood. Demigods were screaming, climbing things, and drowning. Pegasus were flying everywhere in the sky. Satyrs were bleating with fright. Wood nymphs were drowning; Water nymphs were screaming with delight.

I stomped back to my cabin which was now one of the other eleven other islands with small earthquakes following me.

All of a sudden a wind was swirling around me and a bright light appeared in front of me. At the other end I saw Mount Olympus with the gods sitting on their throne. Zeus said to step through. I stepped through and the bright portal closed behind me.

I stepped down and kneeled in front of the king of gods. "Rise Perseus Jackson" said the God of thunder and lightning.

"Perseus, because of your selfless wish from last time, we ask you one more time, would you like to become a god?"

_Let's see the last time I turned him down because I love Annabeth and I thought she loved me back._

"I accept" I replied. Zeus said "great" and all of the gods threw a plasma ball at me. A golden light surrounded me and entered my body. I could feel the ichor enter my veins replacing my regular blood. "Rise Perseus god of the 5 elements Fire, Water, Life, Emotions, and storms"

Zeus added "Hephaestus well build your palace that will be finished by a week."


	2. Arguments

**~ Arguments ~**

**Annabeth's Point of View-**

It was a few days since Percy was missing. I told Chiron and he told me "You haven't the news? Chiron said. "What news" I asked. He chuckled and said "He is a new major god. There are banners all over mount Olympus . It's even on Olympus TV"

My mouth dropped open in shock. I can't believe that bitch left me to become a god. I guess it's time to visit Olympus to talk with my, err… mom.

At night, I snuck out and took a cab to the Empire State Building. I whispered yelled to the security officer "Give me the keycard to Mount Olympus NOW" He laughed "What are you talking about missy" said the security guard. I took of my celestial bronze knife and showed him. "Unless you want this up your throat I recommend you give me the keycard now" I threatened.

I went to the elevator and put in the keycard into the slot and pushed the 600 floor button. When the elevator dinged open I marched angrily towards the Grand Council Room. "Hi Percy" I hissed. "Hi slut" He replied. Mother stepped in and said "I will not let you speak to my daughter like that" "Well considering your daughter was making out on the beach with a son of Apollo well you get the idea" He replied smugly.

"Anyways what are you doing here bitch" Percy said to me. Vines started growing me making me not able to move. "I came here to talk to you for leaving me to become a god." I replied. "Well like I just said I'm not the one who cheated on her boyfriend." He said smartly.

"Fine lets fight, you me, Camp Half-Blood arena today at four o clock." I challenged.

"FINE"

"FINE"

**4:00 Camp Half-Blood  
Percy's Point of View**

I had Riptide in my hands glaring at Annabeth.


	3. Water Owl, and Fireballs

**~ Water Owls, and Fireballs ~**

**Percy's Point of View-**

Athena gave Annabeth power to make the fight even. I strike at Annabeth and she doges me, she summons owls but I slice them in half, I then throw a fireball above her, the fireballs then separate and spread out that form a fire trap around her. Annabeth summoned water owls which I had no idea Athena could do. I guess anything that has to do with owls Athena can do. The water owls started to deform over the ring of fire which makes it go away.

The audience started coughing from the smoke.

I summon skeletal warrior lie Nico does. They attack her but Annabeth seems to have sill she flips over them and stabs them in the back which breaks their ribs. Right when I go attac her she turns back and holds her dagger toward my throat.

"Looks like it's over" she said. "Not yet," I replied. A vine comes out behind me slips past my arm grips Annabeth's dagger and yanks it into the ground. I trip her and hold my sword to her throat. "Now it's over" I said.


	4. Practicing and a Maiden Goddess

**Practicing and a Maiden Goddess**

**Annabeth's Point of View-**

Bitchy Percy, he's so stuck up because he's _the god of the 5 elements_. He embarrassed me in front of the whole fuckin' camp; Thanks to him people are making fun calling me a worthless fighter.

I'm not sure whose fault it is now, mine, Percy, or Max. I know it's not me, so I'll get my revenge on one of them one day.

**Percy's Point of View-**

I was in the living room practicing my powers while watching TV, after an hour practicing my powers Artemis teleported out of nowhere. _Whoa she looks stun-ning._ Wait did I just call her stunning?

"Um, hi what are you doing here Artemis?" I asked.

"I'm here as part of your training," she replied "You have to go to my camp in an hour"

I teleported to Artemis' camp after 30 minutes of training and a shower. Instantly all the hunters stopped faced my direction and pointed their arrows towards me." Don't shoot hunters I have to train him in order for him to become a god," Artemis said to the hunters. Thalia came out of a grey tent saw me and said "Oh, hi Percy."


	5. Brothers of Revenge,and Revenge is Sweet

**The Brother's of Revenge, and Revenge Is Sweet**

**Annabeth's Point of View- **

"Travis, Connor I need your help," I told them.

"Yeah, what do you need," they said in unison.

"I need you to help me get revenge on Percy," I said.

"What's in it for us?" Travis asked.

"I'll kiss you two for 10 seconds after you help me get revenge," I offered.

"Deal" they both said.

They whispered a plan into each other's ears and nodded. After that they ran off in opposite directions.

**Percy's Point of View-**

I was watching Olympus Gossip show when something appeared up about me. A video showed up with me doing things I never did, like Falling on top of Thalia, tripping on poop, _puking_ on Artemis, and setting a wood nymph on fire.

"Fuck you Annabeth," I muttered. _Well two can play at this game. _I teleported in front of the Athena cabin and sneaked in. I found Daedalus' laptop sent all the files to my email and deleted every single thing on the laptop. I then put invisible goo all over Annabeth's bras, and clothes.

**Annabeth's Point of View- **

I woke up and looked on Daedalus laptop to study an invention. When I turned it on the screen said 'Ha Ha, your right Revenge _is_ sweet'. I then noticed there weren't any files. At all on the computer no documents, photo's or anything at all. I started to panic and all of a sudden I figured it out, the note, no files, _Percy._

I went to go shower and put on my clothes. "Eww," I shrieked loud enough for the whole camp to hear me. Everything was gooey. There was a knock on the cabin door; no one was in the cabin so I opened up the door. It was Travis and Connor. "What do you want," I said to them. "Well someone's in a bad mood," Connor said. "Anyways, remember our deal?" Travis said "We want our kiss"

"Ugh, fine" I kissed Travis first and spat when I was done.

"My turn" Connor said. I kissed him and instantly fell in love we started exploring each other's mouth. "Eww keep it PG," Travis said.


End file.
